The Precision of an Archer's Eyes
by silver-wing-sky
Summary: Artemis is new. What does her new team think of her? What dose she think of them? How every one reacts to every thing that happens between the teamates.
1. invisable

**Hey, people! This is my idea! Unfortunately Young Justice is not **** but I love these characters so I was really excited to write a story for this.**

**I have only written one story before this so please no flames, constructive pointing out is appreciated but before any one yells about a character being OOC remember there have only been 5 episodes!**

**I don't go by anything before or after YJ so if you don't like how I write character pasts hit the road jack!**

**And btw I'm already a serious Artemis fan so if you r too review!**

**...**

Artemis stood in the training room, bow drawn and arrows at her side, eyes locked at her target. She moved at a paced methodical speed firing one arrow at a time into her mark.

Repetitively she continued, arrow to bow, pull, release, hit, and repeat. Apparently oblivious to the figures in the observation deck above her, they stood watching her closely as she continued; Kaldur spoke quietly "She has quite an aim doesn't she?"He asked in a mildly impressed tone.

Wally turned and huffed "Fine. Give her props for aim, that's not surprising. Like green arrow would have looked twice at her for filling Speedy's spot if she had no talent, still that doesn't change the fact she's a sarcastic show-off who ticks off every one she comes across for kicks and grins. Gosh can she even shut her trap?"

With a chuckle Robin smirked "Wow, how terrible a female version of you, Kid. We all might die from the annoyance; besides she's perfectly nice to me you're the only one she's annoyed." He paused. "Well besides you Superboy, herd she hit on you back at the school when you were on patrol. So what was with that?"

Miss Martian shifted a little at the comment, but Superboy shook his head and said "She pulled me over after the mission and told me she was just joking to try to help with the mission tension. Said she was sorry for embarrassing me, I told her it hadn't really messed with me and she said good, made a joke about her bad humor, and asked if I had gotten hurt in the fight. I said I was fine, she smiled said that was good and walked away."

He shrugged"I kinda figured she wasn't being serious so I wasn't too surprised". Miss Martian looked pleasantly surprised and peered happily at the archer over the banister.

Kaldur looked down too just in time to see the girl launch her final arrow and call something out loud to the empty training room before walking forward to retrieve her shots.

"What did she just say?" Mused the Atlantian out loud. "Clear". He turned left to see Robin looking down too, "Clear?" he asked confused. "Dude, I just lip-read I don't know why she said it. You'll have to ask her that." He replied calmly.

"KF?" The green skinned girl asked, "Why do you hate Artemis so much, I get she annoys you, but… I mean really…you both act really similar…like you have the same kind of personality. ", She finished. Kid Flash rolled his eyes with a huff and Robin smiled quietly, "You two are ether going to try and kill one another, and she would win BIG TIME, or you two are going to be best friends."

Kaldur and Superboy stood at the rail and the others soon joined the two on their silent observation of the green clad girl with the goddess's name.

Kaldur fixated on the movements she made firing her compound bow, "_She really is something spectacular… very graceful… almost… what was the word? Stunning, elegant, maybe even a little breathtaking."_

He stopped abruptly, wouldn't want Megan hearing that, and wouldn't want anyone hearing that.

**Artemis pov**

"_Do they honestly think their invisible up there?" _she chuckled to herself, she could see "the flash boy" as she had started calling him earlier, running his mouth as usual.

She wouldn't admit it to his face right now that she was having almost as much fun toying with him as she used too with Speedy.

They didn't even realize that she and Speedy had been trained together by Green Arrow. She briefly wondered if he was taking the playful fights too seriously, she knew she had ticked him off a bit, but now she worried that if she pushed him too hard he would go nuts.

He wasn't her brother after all; she could call Speedy, Speedo right to his face and get away with it.

Sure he would go purple and chase her to kingdom-come, but she didn't have to worry about any potentially bad tricks in return. Speedy wasn't one for subterfuge off the battle field. He would just walk up and hit you.

She decided to lighten up lust a bit on the tricks and just verbally abuse Wally from now on.

The hair on her arms stood on end, someone was watching her. She let her eyes wander past the figures above her subtly. Kaldur, he was watching her with such a… fixated…drilling look.

He was… something she rarely saw in guys now… chivalrous, kind, charming, incredibly handsome (not that she cared to admit noticing that), and he made a wonderful leader.

Being part of an actual team might be better than she hoped. This should be fun…

…**...**

**Hope you like! I'll try to post again soon! Plz, read and review!**


	2. wrath and awe

**Yay! I'm actually updating I am so mouse brained sometimes! I am not sure where I'm taking this yet I started with Artemis/ kaldur but then I saw the new episode and arty is defiantly Wally's spit-fire so I'm changing to Artemis/kid flash but I'm keeping arty/aqua and making it a one-sided thing (I'm so cruel). **

**But definitely superboy/miss Martian and no paring for robin yet unless I come up with an OC later but probably not very soon. **

**I know I'm very slow at updating but I had a writer's block until aprox 5 minutes ago. Plz don't hate me! I'm soo sorry!**

**Here we go!**

…

Arty pov

"_Oh… my…gosh…"_ she collapsed on the couch. _"I'm so tired, I haven't had a workout that good in days"_ she turned to see her team mates walk stiffly into the common room. She smiled at miss m as she dropped like a rock onto the couch opposite her, "some training session am I right? I haven't felt this good in ages."

The green skinned girl looked up amazed"are you kidding? That was murder on my poor muscles. I think black canary went over board to show you how strict and tough she could be." She felt a twinge of disappointment, _"dang I was looking forward to a lot of fun in the training sessions"_.

Kaldur turned round and smiled saying, "Disappointed? Don't be black canary will keep you working hard." She smiled back, "I'm excited about that, I feel great. Do you think we will do the same thing tomorrow? That was so much fun."

The flash boy turned around and snapped, "ya ya you like the training program get over it, now I'm getting something to eat." He proceeded to dash to the kitchen area…like 20 feet away. "What do we have?" asked superboy. He was the only one tired but not soaked in sweat.

"_Great_… all we have is 5 lbs of raw beef, some canned stuff, and really nothing else." Wally sighed and looked up from the depleted pantry. "Who can cook? I'm not allowed to. DON'T ASK… it's a long story and it involves fire and a teensy bit of food poisoning..."

She shuddered thinking of that. "I can, green is a terrible cook so I had to do all the food work….this is plenty to make a meal for six." She said eyeing the materials.

"Heck NO, there's no way I'm eating anything YOU make little miss speedy wana-be." Said kid flash hotly.

She stood stoic but inside she winced, "_I know he is hot headed but there's no way he didn't hear that come out of his own mouth. The JERK he can't even cook but he's turning me down before even trying my food once" she tried to stay angry but felt mainly dejected._

Still her hurt ego couldn't absorb the next blow..."what good are you anyway?... spe…red arrow was obviously better than you at everything shooting, cooking, everything. Why did you even join this team?"

Kaldur stood up and all but shouted, "KID FLASH, STOP RIGHT NOW. You can NOT talk that way to YOUR TEAMMATE."

She fought back mental tears and used a look that would make the hunter goddess herself fall at her feet. "Aqualad, its fine he can feel that way if he wants. But I'm goin' to prove you wrong you little redhead-jerk-of-a-boy. Everyone out NOW dinner will be ready in about a half hour, and KF if you don't eat it I'll shove it down that scrawny neck of yours. NOW OUT!"

They all but ran from the room, all but Wally. He sat on the floor where he had fallen in the others scramble to get out. He seemed to be struggling with words.

She turned and grabbed the food; in a rush of air he was gone, with an amazed look on his face.

KF pov

"_What was that…that look in her eyes. This is…is the girl who replaced speedy, our best friend!_" he replayed the scene in his head and winced as he remembered what he had said. "_Why was I that cruel? How could I have tried to hurt her like that?"_ he was filled with anger, sorrow, and an odd sensation in his stomach. "_Why the heck did I do that? I didn't want her to replace spe…red arrow, but not enough to snap at her like that. Why have I been fixating on her…dang…from the moment she walked in the door."_

He sat in his room when he landed on his bed, muscles still tingling from his short jolt of super speed to his room. His stomach tingled too as he pictured the archers…angelic?...was that the right word?...face.

Ya, this is what he desperately wanted to hide from his friends…the blond archer had stopped him cold in his tracks. From the moment he had seen her and had fallen by her feet he had been captivated, but how could he? She had replaced a friend and had from the start, the very second he had… oh the irony…fallen for her, attacked him and argued like she hated him.

The old wizard was right, a spit-fire was a wonderful girl to know and one he couldn't help but want to know. "_Oh what to do…"_

…**..**

**/insane smile/ I think i**


	3. what did he say

**Hehehehehehehehe! This is gona knock your sox off! BTW, it's like an hour to 10:00 and I must get some sleep tonight. /soooo tired face/ I'm really going to crank up the volume on the whole KF/A thing soon so be nice and review and it will happen soon!**

…

KF pov

"_Wow…who'd thought she could cook like THIS!" _he walked in, instead of his usual light speed pace and saw just what the teams resident blond had cooked up in…two hours, it was so worth the wait.

She had taken the meat and made a stew with some of the canned vegetables that smelled like nothing on this side of heaven could ever match, baked beans, and the fluffiest corn bread he had ever seen and all in perportons that the team of heros could need, even the metas. This girl had some talent.

"_Dang beautiful, smart, tough, and a good cook…"_he felt a pang of guilt wash over him for his earlier hasty words. Why was he so scared of her? Was it that she was so perfect? Was he scared of not being able to spit it out and she would call him on it? Would she laugh? Well one thing's for sure he had to make up for earlier.

She turned and gave him that look again, "_Oh wow those eyes…"_ she practically radiated an air of 'and look at me now' aura.

"_Dang… why did that make him go weak in the knees and make his heart pump so hard?"_

Arty pov

"There. How do you like the menu?" she asked her team as they sat down to eat.

Kaldur stood closest of her teammates so she turned to him first, "Wow, it all looks absolutely lovely. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

She beamed at the complement, "Like I said, green can't cook worth a darn. Speedy was no better than him and maybe a little worse!"

Out of the corner of her eye Artemis caught kid flash's frown at kaldur's comment. Why was he annoyed that kaldur was complementing her?

"So how long did you and speedy know each other?" the atlantian asked with a warm smile. "A month or two at the most?"

The she laughed and noted that his being friendly with her and her return of pleasantries was exactly what was bothering the red head speedster.

As soon as she saw his face flush with a barely controlled flush of anger…almost…jealousy? She was confused to the breaking point; he insulted her and then was jealous of Kaldur when he was talking to her.

She couldn't help but wonder, "_Why is he so…so…so. Wow he must so confused. I can practaly(spelling?) see him fighting his emotions back and forth. Is he sorry? No he couldn't be…could he?"_

She picked up a plate and left the room, shouting over shoulder "We grew up together, Speedy and I were raised by Green. I guess he was so upset about me joining the team because he knows how dangerous hero work is. I've been fighting in the shadows for years and sideline helping him and Green, but out in the open it is more dangerous…"

She paused,"he's always been protective."

"Are you two… really related?" she turned to see Wally ask the question and said,"Yes, but I'm not allowed to tell much else."

She heard a careful deep voice chime in."Im sorry, I shouldn't have assumed you were taking his place unwarranted. If he sees you fit for duty and green arrow isn't just trying to pressure him into coming back then I guess you do have a right to being part of the team after all. You've certainly gone a great way to earning our…my respect"

They all nearly froze, had Wally just revoked his judgment, the one that had been pursued relentlessly since she first came into their close knit circle?

He picked up his cleaned plate and speed into the kitchen.

Every one sat still as stone as they heard the sink wash off the plate and the dish washer slam closed. In a burst if wind the red-haired-boy was gone up the stairs.

"_Wa…what…what just happened? Why…why did he…_" Artemis thought incoherently.

She felt the anger rise up her face and sing her eyes. How dare he?

To belittle her, insult her, act jealous of her attention, and then take back all of his transgressions leaving her to feel even more hurt and confused than she had been from his cutting words and the hate filled stare he had given her.

Curse her weak heart! Why was this a problem? She should go kick his ass now for doing this to her!

No one had a right to twist her like this and it would end now or her name was not Artemis!

KF pov

"There…maybe now that frustrating…/sigh/… goddess will stop hating me. Maybe now she won't laugh me down if…when…I tell her what she means to me…"

"Who am I kidding that frustratingly beauty will always be too good for me. I should just give up…. I would if I could stand even the thought of her being asked by another guy… one day shell say yes to someone, but until then I keep trying. No matter how futile…."

KF sat on his bed, back against the wall. Talking to his reflection.

What he didn't know…

…is there was a dark shadow fleeing the seen.

…**..**

**A.N.- 0.o wow who could it be? Review who you think it is! You'll never guess! Sorry I took so long computer was busted. -.- horrible viruses /mumbles something evil/**


End file.
